Por el corazón
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Los Superiores, los Héroes, los Dioses, los Humanos, las Naciones estaban condenados por tener "corazón". GalesxInglaterra. Viñeta


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias**:_ Incest_

**Aclaraciones**:_ -El "poema" que se lee en la parte de en medio aparece en el manga de Bleach, no recuerdo en qué tomo, pero hace referencia a Ulquiorra Cifer_

_Una viñeta que nació un Miércoles en la noche mientras hacía tarea y escuchaba "Kokoro" de Kagamine Rin TwT ¡Bua~! Esa canción me hace llorar, ¡espero algún día dibujar algo basado en ella! xDDDD Ahora, la idea no está bien trabajada, pero tenía que hacerlo por mera satisfacción xDDD ¡Así que lamento si no es muy bueno!_

_Owari~  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Por el corazón"_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

... sencillamente... no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo...

No alcanzaba a entender cómo es que estaba pasando aquello... y a pesar de que la secuencia de sucesos había tenido "_sentido_" (al grado de llegar a lo predecible), en algún punto se produjo un abrupto corte y derivó en esa... inimaginable situación:

_Inglaterra, el más pequeño de sus hermanos, lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras ocultaba la cara en su pecho_

El contacto físico no era, en lo absoluto, algo que le interesara mantener con la familia, pero no significaba que tuviera algo en particular contra Arthur: sólo era un sujeto con el que mantenía contacto laboral. No más. No menos. No era diferente si lo comparaba con el resto de los individuos que se consagraban en las Juntas: nada los hacía particulares, nada los hacía especiales, nada los hacía interesantes... y al parecer, las Naciones tenían la misma actitud hacia él, lo que tampoco importaba, pero reflejaba una fría "_reciprocidad_" que convenía y no afectaba los tratados políticos y comerciales.

Dicho pensamiento fue mantenido hacia todo el mundo, sin conceder preferencia o aminoración. Ni siquiera los lazos de sangre ofrecían algo profundo que honrar

Pero lo que rompió el orden de su Universo conocido, lo que volcó abruptamente la rutina tan bien controlada de los días, no fue solamente ese inesperado movimiento de Inglaterra, si no las palabras que susurró segundos después:

-Te amo

Lo dijo despacio, claro, con suavidad y con una actitud que, por primera vez, no pudo identificar...

...

...

Todas los humanos y países, a pesar de las grandes diferencias, los unía aquel abstracto concepto de _"corazón"_: la Historia de cada uno se guió por los sentimientos que ese elemento metafórico indicó. Los Superiores, los Héroes, los Dioses, los Humanos, las Naciones cargaban con eso, actuaban conforme a eso

Estaban condenados a someterse a su voluntad

_Envidiaba porque tenían corazón_

_ Devoraban porque tenían corazón_

_ Arrebataban porque tenían corazón_

_ Imaginaban porque tenían corazón _

_Eran crueles porque tenían corazón_

_Sucumbían ante la ira porque tenían corazón_

_ Todo se desbordaba en ellos porque tenían corazón_

Era lo mismo una y otra vez, como un eterno círculo del que no podían salir...

¿Pero qué había de sí mismo? ¿Tenía la soberbia de proclamar que era diferente? Por supuesto que no... aunque tal vez lo era: desde que tomó consciencia de su ser supo, gracias a la observación de sus semejantes, que "_algo_" le faltaba... "_algo_" que lo hiciera llorar, reír, molestarse, amar incluso

Y como nunca lo sintió, tampoco lo añoró, mucho menos quiso saber en qué consistía...

-Te amo - volvió a escuchar mientras ese agarre en su cintura se intensificaba -Te amo, Glen

... al menos no hasta entonces...

...

... correspondió con lentitud el gesto, hasta notar con vaga claridad el calor que ese cuerpo transmitía... y se permitió dejarse llevar un poco para intentar visualizar qué era aquello que nombraban "_corazón_"

No tenía la intención de compartir su final tan monótono y patético. No quería sucumbir ante las órdenes de semejante abstracción. No permitiría una derrota que pusiera en duda aquello en lo que creía... pero si Arthur llegaba a demostrarle qué era ese "_algo_" que siempre le faltó, probablemente se volvería "_idiota_" y sería el primero en lanzarse al oscuro abismo

Que su hermano besara con timidez sus labios en ese instante... realmente le hizo pensar que así sería...

Esperaba que así fuera..._  
><em>


End file.
